


The Lily Spa

by Yurutono



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurutono/pseuds/Yurutono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki, Kotori and Eli have been given tickets to an exclusive spa, where the girls inside are to do anything they can for their clients, as long as the clients remain respectful. Sexual content will be in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Introductions

“Hey Maki, how did you get these tickets again?”

“Papa gave them to me, okay? He said he wanted to reward us for our hard work.”

“Right…”

The trio stood outside the wrought iron gates, painted gold and the metal emblazoned with a symbol none of them were quite sure they knew the meaning of, if it had one at all. Kotori, Eli and Maki had been gifted with day passes to a well-known, but exclusive spa. Maki wasn’t quite sure how many strings her father had pulled for them, but none of them exactly intended to give up the opportunity and now here they were.

Eli nudged Maki towards an intercom system and she gave one final look towards the two before shifting over as gingerly bringing her hand up to push the button. They heard a buzz and a slight pause, before a male voice came through the speaker.

“Yes?”

“A-ahm… I’m N-Nishikino Maki, me and two of my friends were gifted day passes here?”

Maki gave one look over her shoulder towards Kotori and Eli, who gave her both a thumbs up and a supportive smile in turn. She brought her gaze back over towards the intercom as it crackled to life again.

“Nishikino? Ah, just feed your tickets through the slot and the gate will open right up. I’ll be meeting you inside.”

Maki nodded, as if he could see her, and then pushed the tickets in one by one and when she finished there was no delay before the gates swung open inwards and the three exchanged a quick look before they started to trek inside. Each one in turn stared up at the building ahead of them; it was nothing like a bathhouse and was much more modernised. Possibly one of the best spas in Japan, if not the world. Or at least, that was the reputation that preceded it.

Eli was the first to open the door, as Kotori and Maki had somehow managed to hang back as to not have the task given to them. She winced slightly at the light inside and were greeted by the light sounds of flowing water and a bright light from the chandelier reflecting over the light blue varnished walls. It gave off a calming aura and Eli noticed her shoulders had been tensed throughout for the whole time they had been on the spa’s grounds.

A man stepped out from behind the fountain, old and wrinkled, yet well-built and only a little bit taller than Eli. He wore a black yukata and his grey hair was tied back in a bun. He outstretched his arms and greeted them.

“Ah, Nishikino! Welcome to the Lily Spa! And these are your friends, hm?”

He brought his arms back in and looked between them, smiling warmly.

“A-ah, this is Minami Kotori and this is Ayase Eli.”

“Welcome, both of you! If you’ll follow me through here I can get the boys or, if you wish, girls that will be taking care of you today. I am Suzuki Minoru, but please, address me as Minoru.”

A silent affirmation between the three didn’t take too long. They all would be going for the female option. They all followed Minoru through and into an empty waiting room and he waved for them to sit down on the white cushy sofa.

All three of them found it awfully otherworldly. They weren’t used to such a treatment and no-one else being there apart from them made them feel separated. But the aura this very building exuded certainly felt like they shouldn’t be there, in fact, it made them wonder who else had come here and of how high a profile they were.

“We have both males and females in today so please take your pick now.”

“I think we have all agreed on the female option, Minoru.” Eli replied with a smile. Neither Kotori nor Maki spoke up, so Minoru nodded.

“We have the Lily White girls in today, fortunately for you. I’ll go and fetch them, I won’t be too long.” With a slight bow, he exited into a staff-only room.

“Well this’ll be an experience…” Maki broke the silence Minoru left behind him as she leant back and twirled a lock of her hair.

“Should I be having second thoughts? It really doesn’t feel like we belong here…” Eli scratched the back of her neck, crossing her legs.

“I think if Maki’s father gave us the tickets as a gift, we should probably enjoy ourselves, right?” Kotori looked between the two to her left and right and they both conceded to her point.

As the conversation was about to continue, Minoru ambled back into the room, bringing behind him three girls, the Lily White girls, and all Kotori, Eli and Maki could bring themselves to do between them was try their best not to stare.

The first one to enter the room was the smallest of the three, she had short ginger hair and chartreuse eyes, complete with a cat-like grin and lithe figure, who seemed to have caught Maki’s interest. The second girl to enter was the tallest, taller than Eli even, with long, flowing navy blue hair, brown eyes and a neutral expression. She had caught Kotori’s eye, most likely attracted to her because of her handsome features and well-toned body. And finally, Eli’s attention had been captured by the third girl. She was in the middle of the two height wise, with long purple hair tied up in twin tails, bright green eyes and was far more buxom in contrast to the other two in the group. All three wore an identical uniform, a black tunic, similar to the ones a hairdresser or salon employee would be seen wearing at more professional locations, and trousers; barefoot as well.

They all stood into a line, although the navy-haired one was the only girl to stand with her hands behind her back. Minoru had undoubtedly noticed how they’d all taken to one of the girls in turn and he stood in front of their neat line-up. “I don’t think I need to let you take your pick, I have a pretty good idea of all of your preferences.” He chuckled quietly before going into another explanation. “These girl’s jobs are to do whatever asked of them by their clients. You can ask them anything and you can ask them to do anything. Quite simply, they are here for your needs, but the one thing I ask is that you do not lay a hand on them without their express permission.” When the trio nodded, Minoru beamed and then went to introduce the girls.

“Ayase Eli, I will be leaving you in Toujou Nozomi’s hands.” He stood aside and Nozomi stepped forward, bowing to Eli.

“Please follow me Ayase and we can get started in the next room.” She smiled brightly and Eli nodded dumbly and stood, following Nozomi through one of the doors. Maki stifled a giggle about how blushy Eli had suddenly become.

“Minami Kotori, I will be leaving you in Sonoda Umi’s care.” Umi stepped forward, bowed and offered her hand to Kotori, who took it with a slightly agape mouth.

“Follow me, please.” She seemed to be a woman of few words, but Kotori was already in the palm of her hand and the two disappeared into the next room.

“And finally, Nishikino Maki, I will be leaving you with Hoshizora Rin.” Rin jumped forward and bowed, but quickly straightened up with the same expression she’d come into the room with.

“Please follow me Nishikino, nya!” Maki blinked at the initial vocal tic, but she figured it was kind of ‘her thing’, so she nodded once and stood up as Rin dawdled towards another door, holding it open for Maki and grinned as she went past.

When the trio had been escorted to their subsequent rooms, Minoru sighed happily, “I do so hope they enjoy their stay here.” And with that, he left back into the staff room, presumably to check off that Maki, Kotori and Eli had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: NozoEli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to clarify a few things: The characters are aged up (Kotori, Maki and Eli are workmates) and this isn't a prostitution AU, I was posed that question after a review on fanfiction.net, so I just wanted to sort that out.

As the door clicked shut behind Eli, she was immediately hit with the creamy scent of lilies before she turned her attention back to Nozomi, who was midway across the room towards a massage table. Eli tried not to stare at her for too long and instead looked around the room some more.

As well as the massage table, there was a towel rack beside it and to her right was a thick wooden door and to her left, a glass cupboard, filled with various oils and a few candles were dotted around. The room was quite warm, likely from the heater located close to the ceiling and when she decided nothing else in the room was worth particular interest, she turned back to find Nozomi was waiting for her, smiling warmly all the while.

“We usually start with the massage first, so if you wouldn’t mind stripping off and lying down I can begin.” 

The way she’d requested her to suddenly shed her clothes and handed her a towel caught Eli off guard, was it usually so easy to just so candidly request that? As she processed the question, she supposed it made sense. A massage with clothing on didn’t sound particularly appealing. 

“C-can you please turn around though?”

“Of course, Ayase.” Nozomi pivoted on one foot to face the light blue walls, hands behind her back.

“Just Eli is fine.” She cleared her throat as she began to strip off, folding up her clothes neatly to save Nozomi any trouble and wrapping the towel over herself, finding out that it only just about covered her up to a comfortable standard. As she shoved that minor detail aside (it couldn’t have been intentional, right?), she lay down on the rather cushy massage table. “Okay, I’m decent.”

As soon as she’d said that statement, Nozomi was right with her, as if she’d turned around long before Eli’s prompt. “Okay! Are you comfortable?” She’d made her way over to the glass cupboard and sifted through the contents, grabbing a bottle which Eli couldn’t see the label to.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eli leant on her arms as she watched Nozomi who… Had since undone the top of her tunic, just enough to reveal a taunting amount of her cleavage and Eli averted her eyes as soon as she’d snapped out of her stupor, but Nozomi had definitely noticed. She giggled quietly and made her way back over.

“I can do the tunic back up if this makes you feel uncomfortable. It’s just that it’s a little hot for me, you know? I’m fully clothed and there’s a heater going…” She had a small smirk on her face, but Eli was too distracted to notice. 

“N-no, that’s fine…!” Eli buried her face in her arms to mask her blush. She’d replied a little bit too quickly for it not to be suspicious and she’d realised that, plus it never occurred to her that Nozomi could just have asked if she could turn the heater down. It was by now that she was thinking about how she was far too gay to go to a spa and to have a female masseuse, but here she was on the table with a rather attractive woman to ‘look after her’.

“Do you mind if I move the towel down a bit further so I can get to your back properly?”

“Th-that’s fine…”

Nozomi slid Eli’s towel down past her chest, so only her lower half was covered and Eli tried her best to relax her shoulders. “I can see you’re all tense already. It’s best if you try to relax, mm?” Nozomi stifled a giggle as she saw Eli exhale and do as she’d told her.

“Do you find yourself stressed often?” 

Nozomi had disappeared from Eli’s view and she couldn’t quite twist her neck to see her. She wasn’t quite sure how to take not being able to see her when she heard the soft crack of a new bottle opening.

“Maybe a little bit…”

“Well, hopefully I can clear that right up!” Nozomi smiled above her client before adding a generous amount of oil to her hands and then pressing her hands gently into Eli’s back and spreading it around her skin as Eli’s head dipped back down to hide her face from any kind of view Nozomi may had of it. Nozomi’s hands were so soft, gliding over Eli’s skin assisted by the oil and they’d barely started. 

“Tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, okay Eli? Also, do you mind if I call you Elicchi? I think it would suit you.”

“S-sure…” 

As Nozomi began to push her hands into the knots of Eli’s muscles, Eli let out a soft sigh and melted into the table, smiling softly and finally resting down. “See? Doesn’t that feel a lot better?” Eli could only nod and let out a small groan. Nozomi’s hands moved in large strokes over her back and expertly pushing her hand into just the right places.

As Eli felt herself loosen up and forget that there was an admittedly attractive female touching her and she let herself drift, letting out a quiet contented sigh.

“You know Elicchi, I always like a level of intimacy with my clients…” She looked over to see that Nozomi wasn’t standing next to her or anything like that.

Rather she was on the table as well.

On top of her.

Straddling her back.

She wasn’t touching Eli with her legs and she leant down, continuing her massage, acting as if nothing was any different. Eli would have twisted and protested, but remembering that she was currently wearing nothing but a towel clad over her lower half, she was trapped below Nozomi at this point.

Well, there were worse positions to be in, Eli conceded to herself.

“This isn’t going too far, is it? I can always stop right now, or I can… Go a little further.” Eli shuddered involuntarily at Nozomi’s tone, her face burning and she couldn’t stop herself from nodding.

“It’s fine…”

“It’s fine?”

“Yeah.”

Eli heard a soft laugh from above her as she could hear the quiet sound of fabric pooling on the floor beside the table and despite not being able to see, it was quite easy to guess that Nozomi had just discarded her tunic. Nozomi moved her hands up Eli’s shoulder and rubbed gently along her arm, eliciting a soft gasp. 

“You have very nice skin Elicchi, but I think you need to take better care of it. Stress is no good for you and it can cause things like dry skin. It’s so much of a shame to see someone with as good of a body as yours not take care of yourself properly, mm?” 

“A-are you flirting with me?”

“Are you asking me to stop?”

There was a short pause as Eli shifted underneath Nozomi, who halted her movements to let her do so. “No, I’m not.”

“So it was a question…?” Nozomi decided that this was a fair opportunity to tease her client. She hadn’t asked her to stop, so she took it as a sign to continue.

“I-it was.”

Nozomi leant down, pushing on Eli’s shoulders gently, “Then I am.” She whispered with a smirk, her breath hot on Eli’s ear.

“D-do you do this with all of your clients…?”

“Of course not, but you’re a special exception. You’re the kind of girl I just can’t resist, Elicchi,” Her hands drifted down and she shuffled backwards so she could reach properly. “Cute when flustered,” She rubbed into the small of her back with a soft sigh, “Allowing me to go this far is a pretty huge bonus,” She ghosted her hand along her side as the other played with the hem of her towel covering her lower half, “And a gorgeous body to boot. I’m pretty sure I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“Y-you’re-” Eli stuttered helplessly at the sudden barrage of compliments and shuddered. “You’re not being very fair…”

“Oh? How can I be fairer to you? You’re my client after all. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“H-how about you massage me all over?” Nozomi raised an eyebrow as Eli slowly began to get more confident and comfortable around her. With a quiet hum, Nozomi squeezed her sides with both hands. 

“Then why don’t you turn over? You’ll be even more beautiful if you look at me.” Nozomi situated her legs further apart so Eli would have the room to maneuver herself. When she did so, Nozomi couldn’t help but stare a little bit, the first slightly uncomposed action Eli had witnessed and she let out a soft laugh, bringing her hands up to wrap around Nozomi’s neck, who jolted suddenly.

“Nozomi, is something wrong?” Eli suddenly frowned, “I didn’t touch you without your permission did I? I don’t want to get thrown over the gate by Sonoda. I don’t doubt that she could, either...” Nozomi shook her head and grinned.

“Not at all Elicchi.” She managed to bluff rather convincingly and if Eli hadn’t just seen her staring at her chest, she might have fallen for it. “Umi’s actually quite nice when you get to know her.” Nozomi felt her hands gliding down her back and tug at her bra clasp.

“I think that it’s time for this to go, don’t you?” 

“I agree.” Nozomi quickly replied as she felt Eli unhook her bra carefully, either because she didn’t want to screw up due to lack of experience or because she wanted to tease her. She didn’t mind either way. “You know I’m skilled with my hands, don’t you?”

“I kinda guessed as much seeing as you work here.” Nozomi pouted a little bit at her response, but she couldn’t keep it up for very long.

“So why don’t I show you how skilled I am with my tongue?” Eli pushed her hips up slightly before settling down and blushed, clearing her throat.

“I-I’d love that.” 

“But first, I’d like to show you a different kind of massage.” Nozomi’s hands reached down and laid on Eli’s chest, before she began to delicately push, grope and massage them both. “I call it the washi-washi.”

“I-isn’t that a bit…” Eli let out a shuddering sigh and held back her various noises for the time being, “A bit candid…?”

“Maybe it is, but you don’t look like you’re too bothered by the name, mm?” Nozomi adjusted her position, to lean down and have her face around an inch away from her. 

“My, my, you’re certainly a fun client to ‘service’.” Eli moaned lowly for the first time, only spurring Nozomi on to continue. “I want to hear more of your voice, Elicchi.” Nozomi captured Eli’s lips with her own soft ones and Eli began to let out a few more muffled noises of pleasure.

Deciding to not be as submissive, Eli’s hands started to move over Nozomi’s skin, grasping at her body before moving to her breast. ‘She’s… Soft…’ Eli thought.

“Trying to use my techniques on me now, Elicchi?” Nozomi briefly split off from the kiss with a smirk, panting lightly and gasping as Eli gave her a sudden squeeze.

“I can’t just sit by and do nothing now, can I?”

“Well, it’s my job to look after you Elicchi, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

“No, but I want to. Besides, this is more than just a massage now, right?”

Nozomi let out a small huff. “I suppose it isn’t.” She quickly dived back in, pushing her tongue into Eli’s mouth, who gladly welcomed her in response, pulling Nozomi closer to her body so she could pull down Nozomi’s trousers and without a moment's hesitation, her hand grasped Nozomi’s ass, causing her to groan quietly and split off from the kiss for air. “Maybe I should go and get Umi to throw you over the fence, you’re a bold one.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“Ah~ You’re right, I wouldn’t-” All of a sudden, Eli took her chances and smacked Nozomi’s ass, causing her to yelp and shudder, but she knew she had to quickly regain her composure. “You’re definitely getting confident Elicchi, but I’m on top here.” 

Nozomi pulled the hem of Eli’s towel and it fell off of her in one swift motion, examining it for a moment, diligently noting the damp patch on it, before lazily tossing it aside with a chuckle, “Do you want this?”

“I do, Nozomi.” Nozomi smirked and began to lower herself down until she could grip Eli’s thighs and rubbed them gently before glancing up at her. 

“The view down here is great, Elicchi. I’m really gonna enjoy this. Attractive girls who let me massage them would never let me go this far, not that I tried of course, and I knew that.” Nozomi licked her lips and before Eli could stammer something out, her tongue licked over her core and it took all she had to not buck abruptly and accidentally hit Nozomi. Eli brought a fist up to her mouth and grit her teeth, letting out low, muffled moans which only served to ignite the fire in Nozomi’s chest all the more. 

When Eli’s noises died down into quiet groans and her grip on the side of the table loosened, Nozomi pushed her tongue inside and Eli let out an especially loud moan and Nozomi moved Eli’s legs to wrap around her back. Eli’s muscles twitched and her hips canted up, eventually she resorted to biting down on her knuckle. All of a sudden, she felt Nozomi’s tongue pull out of her and she looked down to see Nozomi, her mouth dripping, looking up at her.

“You know Elicchi, these rooms are soundproof. They’re to give our clients privacy, you know? Nice, calm and private.” Nozomi grinned mischievously and Eli let her head lay back. 

“What you’re saying is, you want me to be loud… Right…?” She replied in between pants, trying to not let her chest heave too much.

“Well, I just want to hear you. You don’t have to scream or yell or whatever, but you don’t have to stifle yourself. You’re worried about your friends hearing, aren’t you?” At Eli’s nod, she giggled softly and lowered herself back down. “You’re close, right? Let me take care that for you.”

Nozomi dived back in and this time, her right hand moved off Eli’s thigh to rub tight circles round her clit and as Eli bucked, which thankfully Nozomi was prepared for, she pressed down and Eli cried out, she felt her tighten and her juices rushed onto Nozomi’s face, who lapped it up and eventually pulled out. Eli laid slack on the table after she’d ridden out her high whilst Nozomi slid off the table, grabbing a towel to wipe her face.

“I feel much better now Elicchi, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah… That was…” Nozomi raised a hand to cut her off.

“You don’t need to say anything Elicchi, I’m only doing my job.”

“N-no it’s not that… I’d feel bad if you didn’t get off, Nozomi.” Nozomi quickly glanced over at Eli before looking at the floor.

“Well, I… You don’t have to do anything for me. As I said, it’s my job.”

“But I want to do something for you.” Eli replied, sitting up, suddenly a lot more serious. “Besides, your panties aren’t exactly leaving much to the imagination.” She swallowed and glanced downwards, no doubt referring to the wet spot that had formed.

“If you really want to, then I suppose I can’t deter you. I really can’t say no to hot women.” Nozomi placed the towel back on the rack and made her way over. “So, what do you want to do to me?”

“Let me lead and I’ll show you.” Eli patted the place next to her on the table and Nozomi obediently got back on to kneel in front of her.

Eli started to run her hands over Nozomi's skin, being blatantly overly-grabby at certain parts of her body. Nozomi bit her lip as she was touched all over, the hands going back towards her ass again.

“You seem to really like that area on me, I would've thought it had been somewhere different.” 

“I like both of them, but I'm currently… Savouring this area.” She gave her a light squeeze and another smack.

“Mmn…” She moaned quietly, “Elicchi, are you going to screw me or just spank me?”

“Both? Both is good.” She looked her in the eyes, “Besides, you seem into it.” Nozomi giggled before it turned into a sigh.

“Well look Elicchi, you’ll make my skin sore.”

“Well, that’s typically the thing with spanking, I mean…”

“Anyway, didn’t you say you were going to lead?” Nozomi teased gently, giving Eli a slight pout. Not that she’d admit it, but she was tired with waiting. 

“Right, yeah.” Eli drifted one hand halfway up her back, the other still situated on her rear before she pulled in for another passionate kiss, Eli’s tongue slipping into Nozomi’s mouth as she felt the other girl shudder and press into her more, needy. 

Eli gently pushed Nozomi down onto her back on the cushioned table, her hips grinding slowly and tantalisingly over Nozomi’s clothed core, causing her to let out shuddering sighs into the kiss and her to squirm underneath her and after splitting off, Eli had a huge grin on her face. She reached down and leisurely slid Nozomi’s panties down her legs, clearly in no hurry. “Elicchi… Hurry up, please…”

Eli nestled her face in her crook of Nozomi’s neck, planting a few kisses up and down it. “But you smell and feel so good I just wanna go slow…”

“That’s mean, Elicchi…!” Nozomi replied playfully, preoccupying herself by combing her hands gently through Eli’s golden locks, who hummed happily in response. She let out a hot breath on her neck before sliding her hand down, pulling her panties down with little patience, despite what she’d said about going slow. As she massaged the inside of her thighs, Nozomi moaned and pulled Eli’s head up for another kiss.

As Nozomi hooked her arm around Eli’s neck, Eli slid a single finger inside her, Nozomi’s arm tightened around her neck pulling her closer and pushing her tongue further into her mouth. Her insides clenched tighter as Eli entered another finger inside her, causing Nozomi to let out a shuddering moan as Eli’s fingers back to curl and move in and out of her.

As Eli felt Nozomi’s movements get more frantic and twitchy, she swiftly pulled her fingers out of her and pulled her tongue out of her mouth. “Elicchi…” Nozomi’s chest heaved as she watched Eli lick her fingers clean.

“I’m not gonna finish you off that way.”

True to her word, Eli made her way down, planting kisses down her body before kissing the inside of her thighs and running her tongue over and around her clit, it took all of Nozomi’s power to not finish, wanting to draw out more of Eli. As Nozomi’s hands buried themselves in her tresses, Eli’s tongue pushed inside her and her fingers worked and pressed harshly on her clit, Nozomi’s let out her final shout of pleasure, bucking her hips and gripping Eli’s hair tighter, inflicting a little bit of pain, not that Eli minded.

Eli pulled back and licked her mouth and Nozomi’s core clean, getting into a kneeling position. “How was that?”

“Really… Really good.” Nozomi laid her head back on the cushioned table, panting contentedly.

“So uh… What happens now?” Eli slid off the table and grabbed a different towel to Nozomi and wiped her face and body down for sweat and Nozomi’s juices.

“Well, now it’s time for the baths through that door.” Nozomi lazily waved in the vague direction towards the wooden door, which Eli hadn’t even previously noticed.

“Baths?”

“Mmhm. Personal baths. You know? Good for getting stress out… Just… Give me a minute and I’ll take you right through…”

“... Was it really that good?”

“With all due respect Elicchi, I don’t get to do this kind of thing with clients often so just… Please be patient. Grab a towel to wrap around yourself before I recover.” She lifted herself up into a sitting position and gave Eli a weak, but genuine smile. 

After about a minute, Nozomi got off the table and shucked her clothes back on, making her way towards the door and poking her head through. “There’s no one else there right now. Hm.” She turned back to face Eli, “Maybe they’re having some fun too.” She entered the bath area and held the door open for Eli, who scratched her neck and followed along.

“Hah… Maybe.” She smiled as Nozomi led her over to one of the baths, gesturing for her lower herself into it. The baths were built into the floor after a few elevated steps, made of varnished wood, circular and pleasantly heated. As Eli slid her towel off and step inside, lowering herself in, she let out a sigh of relief and leant her head back. She looked back at Nozomi and saw she was looking intently at the other wooden doors, angling herself.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to look for movement behind the frosted windows. Even if I have a vague outline I can tell what’s going on.”

“Uh huh… See anything…”

“Uhm…” Looking through the window Kotori and Umi had gone through, she smirked. “Well, something’s going on from the looks of things and it may be obscured, but I am an expert and I can tell that that doesn’t look like a conventional massage.”

“Ohh, I am so going to question Kotori to high hell later.” Eli laughed and crossed her legs under the water.

“And I’m gonna do the same to Umi, God this is golden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages, I’m sorry. NozoEli appeared to get the most votes and I will follow with KotoUmi and then RinMaki. I hope you’ll all continue to be patient with my updates, God bless my soul because I really think I need Jesus at this point, but I can’t go back now.


	3. Chapter 3: KotoUmi

Umi let out a soft sigh as the door clicked shut behind Kotori, rubbing her arms and facing Kotori. She approached one of the glass cabinets and had no problem retrieving what she wanted from the neatly arranged shelves.

“Minami, please take your clothes off, cover your lower half with a towel from the rack and lie down on the table.” With that, she turned around to allow Kotori some privacy.

“You're turning around?” She questioned her, with a slightly flirty tone, but she complied with the instructions.

“I always do. I give clients privacy.”

“Hmm, hmm. I don't mind either way, you know.”

“I'll… I'll keep that in mind.” The little stumble didn't go unnoticed by either of them and they remained in silence until Kotori had laid down.

“Ready.”

Umi turned and unscrewed the top off the bottle, approaching the table and rubbing the oil inside on her hands. “Then please, relax and enjoy.” Falling into silence yet again, Kotori sighed happily and tilted her head to look up at Umi.

‘Nice view… Pretty.’

As Kotori’s mind drifted, Umi suddenly pushed a strong hand into her shoulder muscle, prompting a gasp and a light moan as her body tensed before relaxing. Umi’s eyes darted away for a moment, which she was quite happy Kotori didn’t pick up on. As one hand worked at Kotori’s back, her other hand reached towards the towel rack to wipe some sweat off of her forehead. The heater was too hot, she reasoned, presumably from the previous masseuse.

“Minami, do you mind if I turn the heater down a little bit?”

“Mm… But I’m just right at this temperature,” She smirked into her arms that she’d rested her head on. “I feel like I’ll get cold, you know? I’m only wearing a towel after all.”

Umi cleared her throat and threw the towel over her shoulder, “...If that’s what you want.” Hooking her hair behind her ear, she scrutinized Kotori’s tone of voice and came to the fast conclusion that Kotori was mostly likely flirtily teasing her. And she was heating up, but if Kotori didn’t want her to turn the heater down…

“Minami-”

“Please, just call me Kotori.”

“Right. Kotori, do you mind if I take my tunic off?” With a slight laugh, Kotori shifted her head to look up at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Of course you can.” Umi paused for a second before moving her hands up to deftly remove her tunic, before folding it up neatly and draping it over the rack, all whilst Kotori very much enjoyed the display presenting itself in front of her. And Umi definitely noticed she was staring. At her stomach specifically and it took all Kotori had not to just reach out and gloss her hands across those gorgeous ab muscles and the fact that they were glistening with sweat didn’t help her case at all.

As Umi got to work on her back yet again, up her arms and eventually towards the small of her back, Kotori found herself just wanting her to go lower. She arched her back slightly and Umi halted, raising an eyebrow as she ran her hand over the concave of her back. She was quite soft, Umi conceded.

“Do you mind if I call you Umi?”

“I don’t.” Umi didn’t appear to mind about formalities at this point. As Kotori settled back down onto the table, she grabbed the towel again and wiped herself off again, but at least she was content with the temperature in the room right now, even if she was in a rather shameful state in front of her client.

But her client seemed quite happy with it, if anything. Occasional stolen glances, quiet contented noises that may sometimes be slightly unnecessary and her own suspicion only further cemented that fact. The teasing, the flirting, the temperature of the room and just Kotori herself was another thing to kick her mind into overdrive.

“... Kotori, can you sit up for me please?” Umi positioned herself behind Kotori so she wouldn't be able to see her breasts when she did so.

“Anything for you, Umi.” Kotori sat up, adjusting her towel and sitting properly rather than having her legs in a strange position. The corner of Umi's mouth twitched when Kotori implied she’d do anything, or was she just the flirty type? All teasing, no action. Hopefully the risk she was taking would pay itself off generously.

With a slow exhale, Umi situated herself on the table behind her, straddling it confidently. Thankfully it was no strain on her legs, she gripped Kotori's shoulders and pushed the heel of her hand into her shoulder muscles, feeling her tense and gasp quietly at the sudden intimacy between the two of them.

Kotori found it difficult to believe this was actually happening. She had gone the flirty option towards her masseuse, but perhaps there had been a little bit of genuine want behind her words. Would she do anything for Umi? The hands drifting down to her sides prompted her to say that yes, she would.

“You're tense all of a sudden,” Sudden hot breath by her ear snapped her out of her perversion and the husky whisper accompanying it caused a shudder to run up her spine. “Is this bothering you?”

“Not at all…” She responded after a slight pause and Umi felt it was safe to bury her head in the crook of her neck without Kotori suddenly deciding that this was going too far. Her breathing quickened as she could feel Umi's breath against her and her eyelashes leaving butterfly kisses up her neck. Umi pulled Kotori back slightly so they were all the more close to each other. “Are you going to take this painfully slow?”

“I can speed up if you tell me to.”

“I like this pace, but… I think I’d like it a bit more if you did go faster.” Kotori tilted her head back to get a better look at Umi’s face, those smouldering brown eyes igniting something in her chest as Umi reached over and gently placed a thumb on her chin and her hand just below her head to tilt her closer and place a full kiss on her lips.

Kotori exhaled slowly as Umi pulled away, opening her eyes. “Turn around for me.” Kotori obliged without a word, swivelling around to be face to face as Umi leaned down to pepper her jawline with small kisses. Her lips were surprisingly soft, careful not to leave any unsavory marks over her skin, as her hand drifted below her waist and under the towel; brushing against her inner thighs.

“Didn’t I say you should go faster…?” Kotori panted out, mouth agape and voice breathy.

“You did indeed.” Umi rubbed around her lower lips gently with a single finger, as Kotori twitched and wrapped her arms around her neck, gripping her with such a slight stimulation. Satisfied with the amount of lubrication on her fingertip, she slowly entered her, the arms hooked around her neck tightening and indirectly pulling her closer. Umi placed her other hand on Kotori’s back to hold her as she curled her finger inside her; Kotori taking this opportunity to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

Gasping against her skin, Kotori also inhaled her scent, sweet, but not surprisingly so, she reasoned. She worked in a spa after all. But with only a tiny part of her mind to focus on that, the much larger part focused on the fact that a second finger had penetrated her and began to pump in and out at a leisurely pace. Whilst this did feel extremely good, Kotori wanted more. Was that selfish of her? Honestly, in this position, she didn’t care.

Moving her head up, she planted a full kiss on her lips, and when it was reciprocated, she felt a soft bite onto her bottom lip as the fingers pumping in and out of her got a fraction slower. Pulling back, her chest heaving, she looked back at Umi’s face, surprisingly stony and neutral, but with a profound and obvious blush and she couldn’t help but manage a small laugh before she moaned out as Umi sped up again.

“... More Umi, please…”

Pulling her fingers out suddenly, earning a surprised whimper, Umi brought Kotori closer to her, lying back and positioning Kotori’s thighs on either side of her face, working off the towel in the process. Whining as Umi gripped her thighs and dipped her tongue inside her, she threw her head back as she pushed deeper inside her.

Shuddering as shots of pleasure sparked throughout her body, she felt a hand on one of her thighs squeeze it one last time before it moved to accompany Umi’s tongue by pressing and rubbing her clit, causing her to tighten around her more often, feeling herself reach the edge.

Jolting forward, Kotori's hands buried themselves in Umi's hair, tugging desperately until she’d fully ridden out her climax and the grip loosened once again. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm her heart down as Umi removed herself and nudged Kotori off her face, who was slightly slumped upon making contact with the cushy table again.

Umi sat up and hopped off momentarily to grab the towels that had fallen to the floor during their session. Leisurely throwing them in a basket below the rack, she grabbed a fresh one to clean her face off, “H-how was it?” She asked, almost anxiously, Kotori noted, her back turned to her.

“It was really good…” She murmured, only just enough for Umi to hear.

“Thank God…” Umi said a hushed tone, more to herself than to Kotori, “Good. I-I’ve never really… Done that before…” From the way she put it, it sounded almost like she had let that out accidentally, and looking over, Kotori could see how tense her back muscles had become.

“Eh?” Just then, it clicked in her mind, had she just admitted that was her first time? “You've never done it before?”

“A-ah… No…”

Kotori lethargically sat up, blinking at Umi’s back, “Then how do you know how to do that?”

“A-ahm…” She wiped the towel slowly down her face before dumping it in the basket below her feet, “N-Nozomi… Taught me…” As Kotori took a moment to process, Umi turned around, looking like her face was going to spontaneously combust within the next five seconds.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Kotori couldn’t help but admire her embarrassed face, “How did she teach you?”

“N-not physically!” She waved her hands in front of her, stumbling out her responses hastily, “Sh-she just… Told me about sensitivity a-and what to do and what not to do…”

“Well, you can tell Toujou she’s a great teacher,” Umi’s eyes widened, and Kotori could almost see her turn a shade redder, if that was even possible.

“I-I’d rather not tell her…”

“Do you want me to thank her instead?”

“No! N-no, just…!” Sighing, Umi went and sat beside her, avoiding meeting her gaze, “J-just don't tell her, please…”

“I'm only teasing you,” She replied with a quiet giggle.

“O-oh… I don't think I could deal with any more of Nozomi’s teasing…”

“Is she really that bad?”

“Honestly? The worst,” Umi huffed, almost as though she was recalling a bad memory, “Coupled with Rin, the two are a… Formidable duo. Rin learns from Nozomi, but puts her own spin on things.”

Kotori yawned softly and nuzzled herself into Umi’s side, whom had invited her further in, putting her arm around her. It was a lot less embarrassing than what she’d done before, at least, “Eli and Maki are pretty easy to fluster too. It’s really amusing.”

“Well, when you’re on the receiving end of it and it’s two against one, it probably would seem amusing to everyone else but me.”

“Mm, fair enough…” Kotori reached over and began to trace small circles on her abdominals, not failing to notice the small twitch from them as she did so, “It's fun to tease though. I'm finding it quite easy with you.”

“I-is that a compliment…?” Umi had regained her previous blush, but Kotori had no intention of stopping, in fact, she planned for it to go further.

“Depends how you take it,” Kotori smirked as she traced her stomach muscles, adjusting herself to kiss Umi’s neck.

“A-ah… Wh-what are you doing, exactly…?”

“Well, what do you think?” She paused for a moment.

“E-erm…” At her failed response, Kotori shook her head playfully.

“You’re pretty dense, aren’t you?” Unable to refute, Umi flushed a shade more; Kotori slipping off the table and kneeling in front of her.

“I-isn’t this going a bit too far?” Kotori rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you think you deserve a little something in return?”

“Not reall- Ah!” Kotori had managed to cut her off by suddenly running her tongue over her stomach and Umi, in her sheer embarrassment about letting off any noise bit down on her knuckle. Kotori stood up momentarily, working her hands underneath Umi’s bra as their lips met, slowly turning from leisurely to passionate and Umi couldn’t stop herself from moaning into Kotori’s mouth, but that embarrassment was only short lived as Kotori (after a little bit of fiddling), had unhooked her bra and discarded it absentmindedly on the floor.

Splitting off from the kiss, she kissed down her jawline and neck and further down until she reached her breasts, licking and grazing her teeth over them, with the occasional coy nip of her skin.

Despite her demeanor and stature, Umi found herself trying extremely hard to not let out any noises, aside from the occasional short groans and gasps. But Kotori wanted to hear her and she had no trouble pushing her further. Finally running her tongue over Umi’s sensitive nipple, she moaned loudly in her ear, shuddering slightly as her hand bolted to stifle herself

In no mood to go slow, Kotori then pulled down her trousers at the hem impatiently, wanting nothing more than to dive between her thighs, but she restrained herself slightly, only to see if she could elicit more moans from Umi’s throat. Moving to her other breast, she began to slide off her panties as Umi’s free hand made their way to her ashen tresses.

Soon, Kotori was back on her knees again, planting a few slow, drawn out kisses onto her thighs, leaving slight red marks, much to Umi’s chagrin. The hand stifling her noises joined her other, buried in Kotori’s hair, and she gently pushed at the back of her head, only realising now how much she did actually want this. Maybe she was somewhat repressed when it came to sexual feelings.

Kotori got the message, at first, she began to gently work her tongue around her core, pleased at the slight twitches and quiet, almost desperate sounding moans from above her, and as she sped up and began dipping inside her, her whimpers and the grip in her hair only got all the more intense.

Bringing her hand down, she removed her tongue and instead pushed her index finger inside, and when she felt it was appropriate, she added her middle finger as well. Above her, Umi was a blushing, panting mess, and when Kotori’s tongue began to draw tight circles around her clit, occasionally bumping it, her twitches worsened and she held back from bucking suddenly into her.

As Umi reached her peak, the grip in her hair reached a painful degree, but she didn’t mind too much, and in fact expected it from someone of her physique. Tightening around her fingers, she let out one final, low moan before she loosened her grip, suddenly worried that she’d inflicted some damage onto her, but when Kotori pulled out and met her gaze with a smile, those worries vanished. 

She couldn’t stop her abdominals from twitching as tiny sparks still ran through her body and she vaguely noticed Kotori sitting beside her again. Turning her head just so she could face her, her mind went completely blank when she saw her licking the juices off of her fingers.

“K-Kotori…!”

“Mm?”

“Th-that’s shameful!”

“Eh? It’d just go to waste otherwise…”

“That’s n-not the point here!”

Pulling her fingers out of her mouth, Kotori sighed, “It’s no more shameful than what we were just doing.”

“A-ah, I suppose you’re right…” She conceded surprisingly quickly, but her flush remained, “U-um… Kotori…?”

“Hm?”

“Have you had experience? A-as in… With other women?”

Surprisingly, this did get Kotori to blush however, “Ehm, n-no, I was always just interested in… How it’s done…”

“How it’s done?”

“Internet, and let’s just leave it at that, okay?”

Rubbing her temple, Umi stood up a little bit shakily before regaining herself, “We should probably get into the next room… B-before they notice we were a bit longer.” She gave Kotori a towel to wrap around herself before scouring for her discarded clothes, all whilst Kotori watched her appreciatively.

Slipping off the table as Umi had managed to clothe her lower half, she combed her fingers through her dark blue hair.

“Your hair is really nice, Umi.”

“Thank you…” She swallowed as she hooked her bra behind her again and pulled on her tunic. Kotori jumped up and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before waiting for Umi to open the door to the next room, and after making sure she was presentable, she did so.

Only to be greeting by amusedly accusing stares from Nozomi and Eli, causing Umi to stop for a minute to scrutinize their expressions, “Wh-what’s that look for?”

“Nothing~” Nozomi replied in a teasingly sing-song tone, suppressing a snigger.

As Umi guided Kotori to the bath beside Eli’s, she could feel a rising sense of dread in her chest, and something told her that those two knew. But she honestly couldn’t figure out how. The rooms were definitely soundproof right? She paled at the thought of them *not* being soundproof after all.

As Kotori lowered herself into the bath, Nozomi had somehow managed to procure a nail file from seemingly nowhere, and was nonchalantly working down her nails, “So, Umi, how was it?”

“H-how was what?”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t play dumb, me and Elichi know exactly what happened in that room. Well, not exactly, but you get the jist of it,” As the smirk returned and she made eye contact, all whilst somehow still managing to file her nails with remarkable precision, and Umi could almost feel that sense of dread burst out of her chest completely.

“I-it was none of your business…”

Nozomi pouted playfully in response, “That’s no fun…” Blowing the dust off her nails, she examined them casually, “But hey, you can tell me about your first time later, okay?”

She averted her gaze from Nozomi as quickly as possible, instead looking at Eli who had her head propped up by her hand and elbow, looking intently at Kotori, who looked back with no ounce of shame or regret in her posing.

“Hey, Kotori?” Eli raised her hand to her, and Kotori, getting the idea, grinned and did the same, before the two gave each other a high five.

“Kotori, why?!”

The only response Umi got was an eruption of laughter from the three people around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I took too long, I know. And I’m sorry, but my time was mainly taken up by my other fic, that is now finished so that I can now focus my energy on this fic before moving onto other things! Yay! Maybe I’ll do specific requests… Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it lived up to the other one. Next chapter is RinMaki (which is going to be difficult, oh boy), and then just one final little closing bit at the end.


End file.
